Multilayer capacitors are commonly used in a variety of electronic devices due to being able to be implemented with a small size and high capacity.
In recent years, due to the rapid rise in popularity of environmentally-friendly automobiles and electric vehicles, power driving systems in automobiles have increased, and accordingly, demand for the multilayer capacitors required for automobiles has also increased.
Since a high level of thermal reliability, electrical reliability, and mechanical reliability are required in use as an automotive part, the level of performance required for the multilayer capacitor is also being advanced.
In particular, there is an increasing demand for a modular electronic device having high resistance to vibrations and deformation, while allowing high capacity to be implemented by stacking a plurality of multilayer capacitors in a limited space.
Meanwhile, modular electronic components are being manufactured to be elongated. Therefore, when a modular electronic component is mounted on a substrate, a position of a metal frame is distorted and the metal frame may contact land patterns having different polarities, which may result in a short circuit defect.